A Fight for Love
by Gnome90
Summary: I'm bad at summaries and titles....Cain and the crew are taken. How will Cain react to seeing Zero again..? COMPLETE!
1. All It Took Was Getting Beat Up

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (except a rubber band ball, but I doubt it counts)

DG couldn't believe what was going on. The day had started out well. DG, Cain, Glitch and Raw were sent out to scout the land to find out the full extend of Azkadellia's damage. For many, the aftershocks from the double-eclipse were far from over. A small amount of people believed the reappearance of the queen was too convenient. They were in disbelief that Azkadellia would stow away the queen, especially if she was her own mother. Unfortunately, these people had caught up to DG and her companions.

"DG!! Run!!" Cain screamed out, recalling what happened the last time she was captured. He ran close behind her but soon fell behind as the rogue men grabbed him. Glitch and Raw made their best attempts to push DG along, to get her to safety. She refused.

"I'm not leaving him!!" That was her one and only defense. "Go ahead. Get back to the city and tell them what happened." The two did as they were told and began running hesitantly. They were unsure of what was worse disobeying her or leaving her behind in obedience.

There had to be only four or five of them. But after taking the group by surprise and weaponless, the rebels had the upper hand. DG spotted Cain's gun on the ground, one of the men kicked it out of his hand. She picked it up and fired. The men, who had been taking on Cain, suddenly ceased all movement.

"Here's how it's going to go. I'll give you a chance. Leave now and never return or I shoot each one of you one by one." The words fell out of her mouth awkwardly, she had never shot anyone and she didn't plan to. In the end, she didn't have too. The small group took the threat seriously and made themselves scarce.

As they, left Cain fell to the ground, DG ran to his side.  
"Cain! Cain, are you okay?" The answer was already known. He was bruised and bloodied from fighting. It was any wonder that he was still alive. Bright red blood trickled out of his mouth and oozed out of his nose. Various cuts left red lines over his face. DG thought it best to sit him up against a tree. It would be more comfortable while they waited for help.

"I should shoot YOU!" He said angrily. "Why didn't you leave? They could've killed." His eyes were stern, it made DG nervous.

"They would have killed you first. I could never have let that happen." She ripped a small part of his shirt and wet it with water from the water bottle she had with her.

"You should have…OW!!... left. I would have…OW!...been fine."

"Stop fidgeting. You're making cleaning your cuts impossible. And NO they would've killed you." Gently, she wiped the blood, dirt and grime from the cuts on his face.

"Here, rinse your mouth. Don't use all the water though." She handed him the bottle and he rinsed his mouth of the metallic taste that flooded it. Once he finished he tried to sit up on his own, without the tree's help. The loud hiss he released from the pain caught DG's attention.

"Cain, what are you doing? You're so stubborn you know that?" Her ice blue eyes glared at him hard. But this meant nothing to him. A realization had suddenly struck him harder than any of those rebels had.

DG continued to glare at him. Moving hurt, but if moving meant he could touch her face then he'd take the pain at any degree. He leaned over to her and gently grabbed her chin pulling it towards him. His lips lingered against hers. Briefly he felt a little dizzy, yet he knew that all the dizziness and pain in the world couldn't make him miss out on this moment. She pulled back looking a little shocked. A kind of 'Did that just happen?' look spread across her face. Cain smiled to himself pleased with the results of one small kiss.

One kiss took more energy than Cain could've ever imagined. He stumbled awkwardly trying to get back to leaning on the tree. DG caught him before he could fall backwards. Wrapping her arms around him, she started to hold him. Cain took in a deep breath, one that made his ribs ache from the bruising, and relaxed.

"I love you, DG," his whispered under his breath, as he slowly began to fall asleep.

Stroking his hair, DG said, "I love you too."

In his mind Cain relaxed. He was in love with DG and to his great relief, she loved him too.


	2. Not The Recovery He Hoped For

**Okay this was just rambling. I thought it was cute and may follow through with it. Maybe I won't. Who knows? No seriously….anybody have an answer. AGAIN I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

Cain awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and the scraping of a pencil. His body felt as though it were on fire and though his eyes craved more sleep, he forced himself awake.

"DG?"

DG sat at the edge of the bed with a notebook and pencil. The scribbling continued despite the fact that Cain spoke.

"DG?" DG looked up, startled at the person who called her name.

"Cain! You're awake." She jumped up and walked to his side, kissing him on the forehead. "How do you feel?"  
"I've had better days," he said dryly. "How long have I been out?"

DG bit her lip as she thought. "About a day or so."

"A day?!" No sooner did the word blurt out of his mouth then his bruises began to scream out. He hissed in pain.

"Yup. We were picked up yesterday afternoon. You've been out like a light ever since. You did catch a small fever and we thought you had some kind of infection. But it turned out you were fine." Cain smiled, lost in a daze as he watched the light of the flames dance in DG's crystal eyes.

"Well," he said slowly, "while I'm glad I got some sleep, I think I've had enough of the bed rest." He threw the covers back and swung his legs over the bed. The floors were cool against his warmed feet.

"And where do you think you're going?" DG protested, "You're still hurt and need your rest." Her hand rested heavily on his shoulder. Cain smiled to himself, in a twisted way, he loved it when the tables were turned. He loved having DG hang over his every move, or at least he did for now.

"I'm going for a short walk. Where are my clothes?" Despite this statement he remained sitting, simply enjoying the light play against DG's stern, serious face.

"No, you're not. I was told that if you woke up you were to stay here. Any protests and I 'd be forced to bring in reinforcements."  
"Is that so?" he said, moving inches away from her face with a smirk.

"Yes, it is." She said stifling a giggle and failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" He said with a glint of humor in his eyes. Cain moved his hands and slipped them around DG's waist.

"Nothing," she replied planting a small kiss on his nose and then proceeding to his lips.

The sound of footsteps disrupted the moment and DG broke free from his grasp. The Queen entered with Glitch and Raw.

"We came to see how our patient was doing." She said softly. Cain smiled as the three began to encircle him.

"Well, I feel fine." He said as he began to push himself to stand. Glitch stopped him. "Now, now. I think you know better than that Tin Man. Lay back down."

"What? Why? If DG is really telling me the truth, than I think I've had my fair share of bed rest. Besides who will keep an eye out for her while I sleep." A small smile crept on his face.

"Hah! What we really need is someone keeping an eye on you. You seem to be the one getting yourself into trouble." Glitch cocked his head slyly as Cain glared at him. DG again stifled another giggle.

"Who's being cynical now?" Wyatt snapped. Glitch merely smiled inwardly knowing he won that argument.

"Now, now boys. Mr. Cain, you are to remain in bed until I feel you are ready to be up and about." Cain crossed his arms as though he were a displeased child.

"Can I at least sit out on the balcony?" The attention of everyone fell to the Queen.

"Fine, but you are confined to this room. Am I understood Mr. Cain?"

"Yes your Majesty," he muttered.

Meanwhile Raw stood quiet. A wide smile had been pasted onto his face as the conversation had unfolded. He knew what had occurred before they arrived to room. The kiss between Cain and DG made Raw's heart leap. He felt bad that they had interrupted, however, he knew that DG would not leave Cain's side for the next few days.

The Queen interrupted Raw's thoughts.

"May I speak to Mr. Cain in private." Cain's heart jumped into his throat, DG held her breath. She, Raw and Glitch filed out of the room slowly. Once the door was closed, the Queen sat on the edge of Cain's bed.

"You're a brave man, Mr. Cain." Cain released a breath and mumbled a thank you. The Queen continued.

"You've watched over her up to this point. Doing everything to protect her."

He nodded, "That's my job." Lie, he thought to himself, it was more than a job to him.

"Oh your brave for much more than that." A sly kind of smile came onto her face, her lavender eyes piercing right through him. "You're brave for falling in love with her."

Cain gulped, his mind raced trying to find every excuse possible.

"I…uh…er." Nothing he said was coherent.

"Please, save your breath Mr. Cain. You cannot hide it from me. And do not think I am the only who has noticed the secrets that go on between you two. You're only denying yourselves, all of the OZ already knows." A glint in her eye made Cain nervous. He couldn't tell if she was pleased or angry.

"There's only one thing I have to tell you. I know of your gruesome past, Tin Man, and I know of the effects it has had on you. I don't hold any of that against you. But," she stood and walked over to him. Bending down to reach his ear, she whispered,

"You hurt my angel and nothing in all of the OZ will be able to save you from me." Cain's eyes widened, he suddenly felt faint.

The Queen walked away from him. Upon opening the door she turned, "Rest up, get well. I hope to see you on your feet soon."

Cain nodded silently as he tried to swallow the Queen's words.


	3. Bitter Truths

**_So I decided to go for a small twist. This idea came to me on the bus ride home and I liked the direction it took. Again I own nothing….Unfortunately._**

**_PS- I have nothing against Glitch. HE'S AWSOME. The threat just seemed to fit. ENJOY!!!!_**

Sweat dripped down the front of Cain's shirt as he ran. It had been a week since the attack and the Queen insisted that Cain get as much rest as possible. Of course, Cain did just the opposite, spending as mush time as possible out of bed.

"You're a hardheaded man Cain." Glitch would say every time he'd pass the Tin Man. "One day it's gonna catch up with you."

Cain would merely smirk, "Maybe. But I doubt it'll happen today."

Jogging became one of his daily routines. The corridors of the palace were long enough to run and get a real workout. As he ran, he reflected on the past week. He seemed to be receiving threats from the whole Royal family. Azkadellia gave him a similar threat, saying she'd "outright kill him on the spot" if anything happened to DG. Even Ahamo, who was typically quiet and calm in nature, spoke up to Cain. "Something happens to her on your watch and you'll end up more lost than Glitch." That threat was cold. He knew Ahamo had nothing against Glitch, but both men knew how lost Glitch was at times. 'I gotta get back to watching DG,' he thought.

While he was running the Queen appeared. She walked out of one of the room, a worried look splashed across her face, her eyes nervous, distant.

"You're Majesty. Is there a problem?" She gained her composure and focused her attention at the man before her.

"Mr. Cain? Shouldn't you be recovering?" The Queen tried her best to hide her worry.

"Building stamina. Are you okay?"

"It's DG." Cain suddenly shared the same expression as the Queen

"DG? What's wrong? Is she in trouble?" The questions bubbled forth faster than he could speak them.

"I don't know. She's disappeared." The Queen lowered her eyes, ashamed that the lack of Cain's presence meant trouble for DG.

"When did you see her last?" Rage burned inside Cain, he knew better than letting DG out of his sight. He knew things weren't safe. Not yet, it was still too soon.

"Yesterday, we assigned a new guard to her about two days ago. She said he was quiet, too quiet. I shook it off, I told her he was probably just shy. I made her promise she wouldn't ditch him somewhere."

Cain stifled a laugh despite the seriousness of the situation. The moment, however, was short lived.

"I have to find her. Get me Raw and Glitch, tell them to meet me at my room." Cain continued to run down the hallway, back to his room to change and get his gun. By time this process was over Glitch and Raw stood before his door.

"We heard about DG. Where do we start looking?" Glitch's eyes shined with anxiousness.

"I was hoping Raw here could tell us that one."

All eyes fell on Raw. He nodded silently, knowing the request of his friends. He shut his eyes and searched.

"Raw does not feel DG here. DG is far. Very, very far." Cain sighed and thought trying to find another path to follow.

"Well, what about her guard. If I know DG the way I think I do," this produced a small smile and twinkle in his eye, "Then she'd ditch that guard regardless of the promise she made. Do you know where he is?"

Raw closed his eyes again. After a few seconds his eyes flew open and he began to run. The two followed him putting their full trust that he knew where he was going. After many turns and long hallways, they arrived at a closet. Inside, sat a man bound and gagged.

"Where is she?" Cain asked as he cut the gag loose.

The man stuttered nervously. "I dunno…I …We..I dunno."

Fury burned in Cain's eyes as he grabbed the guard's collar and shoved him into the nearest wall.

"Answer me." Glitch and Raw stood nearby, unafraid of their friend's reaction. He boldly acted on behalf of all three of them.

"They took her."

"They? They who?!"

"Some guards. They were dressed like guards. There was three of them, and as we were walking to go outside, they came out of nowhere. Two of them took DG and the other one tied me up."

Cain released the man and took a deep breath. "Did they say where they were going?"

The man shook his head. "But they said that…" He backed away.

"They said what?"

Swallowing hard he said, "They said Zero would be happy. Then they threw me in the closet and left."

"Go find the Queen. Tell her everything. Tell her to double her detail, don't take no for an answer. Then let her know that we are going to find the people responsible for this."

Glitch spoke as the man ran off. "Zero? But I thought…"

"Me too." Cain said solemnly. "But I guess not. It seems that the darkness isn't quite over yet."

* * *

"Well, well. If it isn't the little Princess herself." The dark voice said.

DG could feel his breath against her face. She was blindfolded, her hands tied behind her back, her feet tied at the ankles. She reviewed the incident in her mind. Her and the guard. The men who showed up. Some mention of Zero. DG wriggled trying to make sure this was really going on. That this wasn't a horrible nightmare.

"Stay still!" He said as gave her a kick in the side, she gasped in pain.

"They'll come looking for me." DG said hopefully.

"Good! I hope they do. And you know what? I hope Cain comes with them. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me again. And I hope his son comes too. That way he gets to see his dad lose all over again. The memory will be permanent this time."

It became quiet. DG fought back the tears, knowing how real the threat was. She wished Cain was here. She knew that if he was, he'd be telling her that everything would be okay. Killing the witch meant that she and Azkadellia would have to relearn everything magic. It was just her this time, no magic, no Cain. She was alone. This scared her the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm posting the last 2 chapters at once. 2x the fluff, 2x the Cain (mmm…me like). I don't own anything!! **

His large hands ran over the suit. The fiery rage seemed to engulf his body. The suit was empty.

"_If you don't have a heart, you have nothing_**." **He told Jeb that. Yet, at this very minute, he had no heart. It was frozen all over again. Zero had managed to slip through the grasps of justice and payback.

"Cain very angry." Raw stated the obvious, but everyone knew it went so much deep than just anger. Cain closed his eyes and shook his head. Maybe Jeb had been right, he should've killed Zero on the spot, right when he had the chance.

"Cain we're running out of time." How many times had he heard those words?

"What else is new, Glitch? I don't even know where to start." His body suddenly ached for DG. She never doubted anything, and when she did it had to be for a good reason. Cain simply felt lost.

"Okay. No need to be touchy." Glitch turned around and as he did something on the tin suit caught his eye.

"Hang on now. What's this?" A small gold chain hung from a bolt in the suit.

"Looks like someone left this behind." Glitch fingered the small piece of jewelry. The chain was thin and the pendant that once hung upon appeared broken, as though it had been snagged.

"I have seen this before. Only bandits in the OZ wear it. They were, are still I guess, resistors of the Queen. They were quiet during the reign of the witch."

Raw made the connection

"Akadellia no longer in charge. Bandits very angry."

"They must've found Zero here and released him." Glitch said regretfully.

"If that's the case, then he'll probably find some way to brainwash them. They'll be his army, be loyal to him, and do his dirty work. Just like always. They aren't smart enough to sneak into the palace without help. Bandits are always roaming in the forest, we'll run into them."

Cain felt as though he would collapse right there, frustrated with the predicament before him. How could he let Zero get his hands on DG? His mind raced at the thought of DG laying helpless, at the mercy of Zero. The thought make him sick. DG was his girl, Cain knew DG was his. Unfortunately, so did Zero. He'd be forced to face Zero again, to fight him. Things would be different this time. Whatever mercy Cain once held melted away, engulfed by bitterness. Based on his previous record, going against Zero wasn't something he was looking forward to. But he had to. If not for him, then for DG.

* * *

"Your Tin Man is late Princess," he sneered. "I'm disappointed. You'd think he'd learn by now. It'd be a shame to think he got here too late."

DG swallowed hard and prayed to whatever god there was in the heavens that Cain was on his way.

"He'll be here." She said, trying to mask the pure fear that shook her whole body.

"Uh huh. You just keep believing that."

"He will. I know he will." DG said loudly. Cold, large hands suddenly grabbed her face violently.

"Do you think it wise to yell at the person who has full hold on your life, Princess. Now I know why that witch was in your sister and not you. Stupid, foolish little girl."

He ended the sentence with a hard smack across her face. "Try me again. Go ahead."

DG stood quiet, not wishing to further a man who could hit so hard. Again she heard the footsteps leaving. DG slumped over, feeling exhausted and hungry. She'd been hit by these people quite a few times by now and the abuse was taking a toll on her body.

* * *

"How is our hostage?" Zero asked.

"She's alive. That's about it. Still waiting for Cain I guess." Roderick said, almost painfully. He really didn't like the idea of kidnapping Royalty. But if Zero was right, and this girl was next up to rule, then they would have to get rid of her. Zero knew that no matter who he killed, Cain would always be a threat. Zero's strategy: Kill off Cain and then the Royals, one by one if necessary.

"Make sure you keep it that way, Roderick. She could be of some use to us after Cain is dead," Zero demanded.

"How so sir?"

"I dunno. Target practice. Maybe if I'm in a good mood, we'll set up Cain and her and practice with the guns I got for everyone." Roderick gulped, something felt very wrong.

"May I ask a question, Sir." Roderick hesitated at the question for fear Zero would suddenly lash out.

"Hurry up."

"Why are you so bent on killing this man?" Roderick tried to sound innocent.

"He's invincible. I tried to extinguish the man twice. TWICE!! And he's still alive. How he cheats death is beyond be. But this time he won't. Have your men ready. Cain is on his way and if I know him well enough, he'll be here soon for his Princess." A look of hysteria danced in his eyes.

Zero stormed away frustrated with his past failures. Roderick just stared on in amazement. He could almost swear that he heard Zero mumbling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Excuse the violence...Not for the young or faint of heart...Rated: M. For the last time, I own nothing!!!!!!!**

They were surrounded, again. Cain, Glitch and Raw were completely out of luck. They had weapons, but were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Put the weapons down." One of the bandits said. He looked like the one in charge. The three obeyed aversely, putting what they had on the ground.

"Tie them up." Four of the men appeared with rope and roughly tied them up.

The man in charge showed up and slowly encircled the three of them.

"Now my orders were to capture you. I've done that already, but this was a little too easy for my taste."

"We gave in easy. I'm sure we could've wiped out you and your band of dirty hobos easy." Cain blurted out the words before he could stop himself. The man kicked Cain in the stomach and his side. Cain tried to double over, trying to protect this now sensitive area.

"You must be Cain, the Tin Man. You two," he pointed to Raw and Glitch. "I don't really know who you are, more importantly, I don't care. But I have to admit, I can't wait to see what Zero has in for you three, especially you." He punched Cain's jaw lightly. "Put them in the wagon, let's go."

* * *

"Good news, sir. We've got them." Roderick said trying to sound excited.

"Bring me Cain."

"Yes sir."

Within minutes Cain had been dragged on his knees before Zero. The small cabin where Zero now resided was dark and dirty. Cain saw what he could thanks to the sunlight the peered in through the cracks. A dark shadow figure stood hovering before him. Cain strained his eyes but could make out no features on the shadow. However, he knew who it was.

"Wyatt Cain. You're a slick man, you know that?" Zero said slyly.

"Not as slick as you, apparently."

"Really? You think?" The words fell out of his mouth with a grimy feel.

"I never would've thought you'd be able too round up a bunch of ignorant savages and get them to slave for you." Cain almost felt bad for the statement. The feeling instantly dissolved as Cain took a hard punch to the face.

"You just don't know when to give up do you Cain?" Cain could feel the warm blood trickle down his mouth. The metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth and he could swear a few teeth were now loose.

The Tin Man took in a deep breath.

"Zero, this is obviously still about me. Let DG go. I know you have her. Just let her go and take me instead." The words dripped with heavy pleading.

"Are you serious? How cocky of you Cain. This is about me. I have the one who may be next to take over the OZ AND the man I've been trying to kill right here before me. And you simply expect me to let one go. How many times have you been hit in the head?" As Zero began to monologue, Cain slipped a blade from his sleeve into his hand. He began to cut through the rope that was biting into his wrists.

"Obviously enough times to keep you in trouble," Zero said in response to his own question. He then delivered another crushing blow to the side of Cain's jaw. The blade in Cain's hand slipped enough to leave a slice on his hand. He regained his grasp and finished cutting the rope, hissing at pain bought on by his face and now his hand.

"Did that really hurt?" Zero threw his head back laughing at the sight before. He loved overpowering people. Seeing them weak was an addiction for him and he simply couldn't stop. He paced slowly up to Cain and bent over so that he was at eye level with the man

"Face it Tin Man, you've lost." Cain chose not to waste the opportunity at hand. He loosened the rope and in one swift movement went for Zero's face. The blade landed on Zero's neck instead, causing bright red blood to spurt from the cut area.

Zero howled in pain, holding his hand up to his injury. Cain again took advantage and leapt to his feet. Delivering as many blows as he could in a short a time possible, Cain refused to slow down. Thoughts of the tin suit, Adora, Jeb, and DG flooded his mind as the anger flowed through him freely. By time it was over, Zero lay lifeless on the floor.

Cain almost couldn't believe the sight before him. In his life, he'd always made threats. That was all he ever needed to do. Killing was never really something he did, unless absolutely necessary. He backed away from the breathless body before him. 'Was this absolutely necessary?' Cain thought to himself. 'Of course it was. This man was a threat. He kidnapped DG and had tried to kill me hundreds of times.' Still he wasn't convinced.

"Sir, is everything okay in here?" Roderick entered the cabin and was taken aback by the sight before him. "What the hell did you do?"

Cain tilted his head to speak over his shoulder. "I did what was necessary. Take me to my friends."

Roderick nodded and Cain flashed the blade in his hand. After returning his hat and gun, Roderick led Cain to a small shed and opened the door. Inside was wet and cold, DG sat bound and gagged with Glitch and Raw not to far away unconscious. DG was his first priority. He cut off the ties and the gag around her mouth.

"DG? DG are you okay?" His voice choked with worry, he could feel his eyes burn with tears.

"Cain? 's that you?" Her speech slurred. Her lips were pallid and her eyes dark with exhaustion, her hair untamed and wiry. The blue pools that were always bright and shiny with life were now dull and tired.

"I'm here. I gotcha kiddo."

"Not a kid," she whispered. Cain couldn't resist the smile that emerged on his face.

He picked her up and woke Glitch and Raw, who were still a bit disoriented from the events that had occurred.

"Cain? What happened to you?" Glitch said upon noticing the blood that was still dripping down his face.

"Cain got into big struggle." Raw said as he touched Cain's shoulder. His eyes suddenly grew large and with a distressed look he said, "Cain kill Zero."

Cain looked down at the floor, feeling proud and ashamed all at once. From under the brim of his hat Cain muttered, "I did what I had to do."

He next turned to Roderick, a crazy look threatening his eyes. "Come anywhere near the Royal family again and you can all look forward to early graves." Roderick nodded in complete understanding. But Cain wasn't paying attention. He headed towards a wagon that had horses attached and placed DG in the back.

"Glitch, you take the reigns." Glitch silently nodded in agreement. Raw took a seat next to Glitch, while Cain took his spot next to DG.

The ride home was filled with an awkward silence. No one was sure what to say. No one knew what not to say. As a result, no one said anything, that is, until DG, who had mostly slept but was now awake, decided it was time to end the quiet.

"Cain, don't feel guilty. We all know Zero deserved what he got, and I don't mean that tin suit." Her words were dry and tired, yet they still held so much power.

"I never should've killed him." Cain said his chest felt heavy with a sickening guilt.

"You spared his life once before. Essentially you delivered the justice he deserved. But he wouldn't let go, even after he lost."  
Cain shook his head in pure disagreement. "No, I let the past get in my way. I acted like a hypocrite, I told Jeb killing him wasn't the answer and yet that's what I did. I killed him. I've lost my heart all over again." The words stung the ears of all who heard. Cain never felt anything out loud. This was brand new to all of them, even him.

DG forced herself to sit up. She crawled to Cain's side and took his face in her hands. She looked into his sad eyes and kissed him. His lips were warm; the same as her first kiss, only this time, she felt his anger, his pain and his remorse. She slipped her hand under his coat and vest. Her hand sat lightly just above his heart.

"You still have your heart Cain. If you didn't you wouldn't feel this way."

Cain nodded, knowing she was right. A sense of wholeness fell over him. He had DG back, Zero was gone. No longer would he, or the suit, or Adora and Jeb's screams haunt Cain's dreams. It was then that Cain knew: he still had his heart.

END


End file.
